


Summer Lovin'

by ImSensitiveAubrey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSensitiveAubrey/pseuds/ImSensitiveAubrey





	Summer Lovin'

Piper chatted with Hazel in the hall way of the hotel you, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were staying in. Piper had her hair in a braid and her sunglasses perched on her head and jean shorts over her swimsuit. You came out of the hotel room to join the girls and wait for Frank. Piper smiled at you and put her arm around your waist when she saw you. You put your head on her shoulder and basked in the feeling for a moment, listening to the sound of Piper's voice.  
Frank came out of his and Hazel's room with a bag full of beach toys and a rainbow umbrella. You headed towards the car after grabbing the chairs while Piper grabbed the bag with your phones in it. Frank awkwardly adjusted the umbrella as he walked, almost dropping it a few times. When the car was loaded up you climbed into the front next to Piper. You intertwined your fingers with hers and looked at the scenery as it passed by. The four of you sang along to the radio happily, you smiled at Piper while she sang and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Piper parked at a good spot on the beach and you all unloaded the car.  
Frank and Hazel anchored the umbrella in the sand as Piper started going through the bag of beach toys. She pulled out a small yellow shovel and started digging. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm making a moat, every castle needs a moat." She replied to you without pausing.  
You grabbed a mold bucket and scooped the sand Piper was digging up into the bucket. The two of you devolved a rhythm and Piper dug a deep moat that left a decent chunk of land in the middle for the castle. When the bucket had been filled with sand from both the moat and from the area around you packed down the sand, smoothed the area where it was going to be and flipped it over. Piper began building a city with the smaller molds and lifted the bucket to reveal the almost ideal castle. Piper stood back with you and admired the work you had done together, she gave you a kiss and walked into the water to rinse off the sand. You followed your girlfriend and sunk into the water. You rubbed your legs and arms to rinse the sand off a little more. Piper floated over to you and pecked you on the cheek.  
"Thank you for helping with the castle, your work was wonderful," Piper said in a playful voice.  
"Why it was a pleasure," You responded in a similar voice. She tilted her head back slightly as she laughed with you. You glanced at the shore and saw Hazel and Frank making their way towards the two of you. Piper waved at them and Hazel waved back as Frank maneuvered through the waves. They reached you and the four of you chatted and swam for a while before heading back to shore as the sun got lower.  
You helped Frank disassemble the umbrella and squashed the city around the castle before kicking it into the moat with Piper. You hopped in the car next to Piper and watched the scenery go by. Piper pulled into the hotel parking lot and you helped the group unpack. Frank took the umbrella again and you took the toys and put them in the room you shared with Piper. You change out of your swimsuit and into regular clothes and sat on the bed. Piper stretches out on her side of the bed and flicks through the tv channels. You lay back next to Piper, who has begun to hold your hand. You scoot closer to her and relax for a while. You bring her hand up to your mouth and gently kiss the back of her hand. Piper hums quietly and moves her hand to softly stroke your cheek. She places a kiss on your lips that's so tender it feels more like she's brushing past than kissing. Piper pulls you so that your forehead rests gently on hers and for a few moments you just sit there with her. You breathe in time with her and enjoy the sensation of being with the girl you love. You lean forward just a bit to capture her lips with yours. Piper kisses you back softly and you can feel her smiling into the kiss. You pull apart from her with a grin and lay back on the bed. Piper lays next to you and links her hands with yours.


End file.
